<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the fight outside the cottages by juniperkitty (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450519">the fight outside the cottages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty'>juniperkitty (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not the fun kind), Biting, Fighting, M/M, Mild Blood, a d then soudas like “ha! no”, fuvk idk how to tag i’m new h, gundam is home of sexual and does not realize it, gundam thinks soudas gonna give him a hickey, neither does souda, soudam tag has been empty recently. that must change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hi this is my first dr fic so i’m sorry if this or anybody in this fic is ooc</p><p>me and my friend were talking about soudas teeth and it evolved into this. please enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the fight outside the cottages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gundam and Souda didn't know how either of them had gotten in this position, and frankly neither of them cared at the moment.</p><p>They were in front of the rows of cottages, nobody around to witness their childish scuffle, as the rest of their classmates had already wandered off to go explore the new island they'd been given after the first death. Souda shuddered recalling the gory details of Teruteru getting fucking fried. </p><p>He currently had his left hand violently gripping Tanaka's forearm, digging his nails into the fabric, harsh enough to surely leave a mark underneath. His right hand was trying to punch a curled fist into the breeders side, not doing a perfect job considering he was bent over backwards on some railing of one of the cottages, Souda didn't have the energy to turn his head to find out who it belonged to. It did seem to make the breeder wince slightly, so it seemed his jabs were having some effect on the other student. His teeth were bared in a harsh snarl up at the breeders face, who merely grinned down at the smaller male, clearly having the upper hand in this fight.</p><p>Gundam had his bandaged hand curled into the mechanics side, feeling the soft skin through the rough fabric of his jumpsuit. He jerked the hand, making the mechanic yelp loudly in pain and making the breeder let out a boisterous laugh. "How sad! A weak mortal as yourself is nowhere near the spiritual level that I am, to even challenge a being such as I was your first and worst mistake yet."</p><p>Souda growled, an unhinged and deep sound bubbling from the mechanics throat that reminded Tanaka of an enraged dog that would strike at any moment. And, he mused, he might as well be one, with the borderline animalistic glint in the smaller students eyes.</p><p>Souda opened his mouth to say something, but went silent rather quickly, seeming to realize something, hesitating. Tanaka gave him a questioning glance, his grip going slightly lax, seeming to expect the pink-haired fool under him to spout nonsense once more before going back to weakly punching at the Overlord. Soudas grip seemed to relax as well as he pondered something that not even Tanakas All-Seeing Eye could decipher. </p><p>"Foolish mortal, have you finally given up and devoted your weak soul to the great Gundam Tanak- ah!"</p><p>Gundam seemingly did not expect the seemingly 'foolish mortal' to lunge at the taller student, forcing him to stumble back, barely regaining his balance as the mechanic grabbed his shoulders in a harsh grasp that Tanaka definitely didn't expect for such a weak-spirited mortal such as Kazuichi. Mechanics do a lot of heavy lifting, he mused, not realizing that one of his shoulders was let go in favor of ripping off the Overlords thick scarf that he wore everywhere. The breeder let out a stuttering gasp as Souda shoved one side of his long coat off of his shoulder, exposing the opened dress shirt and short-sleeved shirt underneath.</p><p>Tanaka thought he heard the mortal mutter something like why do you have so many fucking layers, dumbass before Gundam tried to pry Soudas hands off his shoulders. His mind was in shambles, absolutely not expecting for his love rival to try and rip his shirt- well, shirts- off. Was this happening? Was he dreaming? Why did he somewhat enjoy this? Was this the Four Dark Devas of Destructions punishment for feeding them a bit later than usual yesterday? </p><p>His apparently too-slow thoughts were interrupted by the pink-haired mortal shoving his dress shirt away and then yanking the collar of his shirt down to the end of his shoulder, exposing his pale neck to the mortal. He heard- and felt- Souda anxiously breath in and out quickly before he lunged towards the Breeders shoulder. Tanaka closed his eyes, expecting to feel a small nibble on his throat or something, something pleasant, exciting, failing to notice the smaller boys jaw open wide over his shoulder. What he did not expect to feel, however,</p><p>Was Souda's sharp canines digging into his neck sharply, angrily.</p><p>Gundam did not know how to react at first, his hands twitching uncomfortably on the vice-grip he had on both of the mechanics wrists. Did he like this?</p><p>He couldn't tell whether he liked this or not, and he flinched as he felt Souda digging his teeth in deeper, feeling blood start to well up around the canines burrowing into his skin and beginning to trickle down his shoulder.</p><p>No, he decidedly did not like this.</p><p>He scrambled to yank the mortal off of him, uncurling his hand from Soudas wrist to yank at the mass of bright pink atop his head harshly, his other hand shoving erratically at the students shoulder. The foolish mortal was seemingly stubborn, keeping his vice jaw grip on the Overlord until Tanaka hit him over the head, both of them tumbling to the ground, no longer keeping each other standing.</p><p>He hesitantly felt up the wound. Blood was slowly but surely making its way down the breeders shoulder, hot pink and clashing with the students usual dark color scheme. Forcing a dark snarl upon his face, despite the fact he was actually in quite a lot of pain, Tanaka jerked his head up to see the foolish mortal trying to wipe up blood from his chin, whimpering about the gross metallic taste and staining his uniform. Feeling the breeder burning holes from how harshly he was glaring, Souda hesitantly looking up to meet Gundam's gaze, jumping back and yelping when he saw how bad of a bite he had given the taller student.</p><p>They both fell silent, Gundam hesitantly dropping his gaze to his feet. He wanted so bad to chew out the other boy and spit unkind words, hexes and curses alike at the pink-haired fool, but he knew that wouldn't really solve anything. Words cannot fix a large bite mark caused by your classmate with strangely yet intriguingly sharp canines, weirdly and specifically enough.</p><p>He did not, however, expect to suddenly look up again to be face-to-face with the pink-haired mortal that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past few minutes. A dark blush enveloped his face as he yelped quietly and landed on his elbows on his back. The mortal crawled towards him more, basically on top of him, and inspected the wound. Souda hovered over him, the taller boy being able to see the others bright pink hair- and the black roots that were furiously hid with dye- and feel it brush against his chin and neck as the mechanic scrutinized the bite mark he had caused. Gundam tried to grasp for his scarf to hide his blushing face, yet found it wasn't on his neck. Right, because Souda had thrown it onto the ground at the start of this whole neck-biting encounter.</p><p>The Overlord looked down to meet Souda's concerned gaze, who gave him a small frown. "Hey, uhh.."</p><p>"..How're we gonna explain this to Tsumiki?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hhey. i hope u like this soudam tag. please give me criticism bc this is definitely not the last soudam fic i’m posting here</p><p>ends a bit abruptly b/c by the end of writing this i was very tired and just kinda wanted to wrap it up</p><p>thank u for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>